Jedi Chronicles 3-Petals From The Same Flower
by Discord
Summary: Chapter 4 up! It's DONE!! Pretty much a direct sequal of Another Day In Hell. Obi-Wan and company make a new friend, and run into an old... aquaintance...
1. Meetings

Obligatory Disclaimer: Well… I don't own the movies or the characters… Frankly, I don't think that good ol' George would sue me anyway.He's a decent kinda guy.J

Discord: Okay--

Kosk: Must you do this every time you write something?

Discord: Yup.

Kosk: ::sighs heavily:: Fine.Carry on.

Discord: If you've read any other bits from my Jedi Chronicles, then you'll already know what I'll tell you; gratuitous swearing.Some sexual innuendo, too, but nothing graphic.But don't read this if the combination of that makes you sick, or something.

Neevik: This can be a stand-alone… Okay, not really.This is almost a direct sequal to Jedi Chronicles #1- Another Day In Hell.But, yeah.That's it.

Obi-Wan: Read on.

Jedi Chronicles # 3 

Petals From The Same Flower

Recorded by Discord

Obi-Wan dragged his sore, bleeding body across an onyx plain.His whole world was ebony; there didn't seem to be an end to it.

He looked down, squinted through the blood that was running through his eyes, his breath coming in heaves.

A single green flower grew in his path.

Even as he watched, the petals to it were tugged, ripped from the stem and carried away by a non-existent wind.

Obi-Wan raised his eyes to the dainty bits of confetti.The green petals swirled, then suddenly crashed against a sickly yellow wave of petals.The clashing colors formed into two lines, and almost seemed to solidify--

Obi-Wan jerked upward with a shout, sweat flying off his forehead.

Qui-Gon was by his side in an instant."Obi-Wan, you were tossing and turning all night.What did you dream?Did you have a vision?"

Obi-Wan looked up, breathing heavily, still seeing petals dancing fleetingly before his eyes.

***

"These yellow petals swirled into them, and they almost seemed to solidify."

Qui-Gon leaned forward."Then?"

Obi-Wan gave him a wry look."Then I woke up."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed."But, throughout the whole thing, I had a horrible feeling.Like my soul was being ripped apart."

Qui-Gon steepled his fingers."Hmm."

"Hmm?Hmm what?Whaddaya mean, hmm?"

"Your dream sounds obscure.If it's a vision, then we should stay alert for signs.Otherwise, I don't know what do make of it.Dream translating is Master Yoda's talent, not mine."

"Okay."Obi-Wan yawned."When do we get back to the Temple?"The two Jedi were returning to the Temple to train and meditate.

"We'll be there in, ah, around a half-hour.Stay away from freezers," Qui-Gon cracked feebly, referring to an encounter Obi-Wan had had with a Shadow Jedi.

The teen narrowed his eyes at him in a classic "I'm a rebellious teen so don't fuck with me unless you want a fat lip" look.

Qui-Gon retaliated with the raised eyebrow and the dignified "I'm the almighty adult so don't fuck with me because I'm the one who controls your allowance" look.

Obi-Wan slunk to the back of the ship, knowing when he's beat and not willing to risk money.

***

The two Jedi walked out of the Council chamber after their briefing.Obi-Wan swiped sweat from his upper lip and forehead with his sleeve."That was humiliating."

"How so?"

"You described the prison thing and they all wanted to know if I was okay."

"If anything, that's flattering."

"Blah."

Qui-Gon smirked."They wouldn't have been so concerned if they knew what kind of music you listened to."

Obi-Wan looked stricken.

"_And_ how you sang along."

The teenager glanced around before holding his hands in front of his body in a gesture of defense."You don't tell them that and I won't tell them how you… uh… you, um…when, err…"

Obi-Wan swore under his breath.Qui-Gon's smirk grew.

Obi-Wan looked at his mentor, sounding incredibly sarcastic."You angel, you, O favorite of Yoda's, Holy Jedi Master, who sees all and knows--"

Obi-Wan received a whack upside the head."Sonofabitch--" He glared at Qui-Gon, who was busy hiding his hands in his cloak and looking serene.

***

Obi-Wan stealthily poked his head into his old quarters.The same mess, music, and… smell greeted him warmly.

_Perhaps a bit too warmly_, Obi-Wan thought, waving a hand under his nose.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, giving his voice the impression of being deep.He took a breath and began speaking.

"Neevik… Kosk…"

Two unanimous "holy shit!"s came from the other room.

"This is God."

A Rodian's voice replied, "Oh, horse shit, Sonja, take the sock out of your mouth and get over here.Mankas."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, lowering his hands._Son'jai_… he mouthed to himself as he walked into the other room.

A Rodian and a Trandoshaan were seated on a gray sofa next to a music cube that was hooked up to speakers so big that they must have been illegal.

Obi-Wan was suddenly pelted with a Rodian body that was closely followed by Kosk's in a double tackle."Oof," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Obi-Wan!Brothah!Where ya been?"

"Scorekeeper, human!Where _were_ you?"

"Wait up, guys!"Obi-Wan expostulated.

Neevik scowled."You whatted?"

"Exclaimed, shouted… Wait, I didn't even say 'expostulated' out loud."

"I still didn't understand it."

Kosk rolled his eyes.

***

"Leelye, huh.Was she hot?"Neevik asked casually.

"She was hot," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Enough of that."Kosk shuddered."Human girls are disgusting."

Neevik did the Rodian equivalent of raising an eyebrow."You look like living snot."

Kosk drew himself up."I am a Trandoshaan, feared by all Jedi student wussies."

Obi-Wan put his hands on his head and threw himself down to his knees."I shiver at your words, O Almighty One!"

Neevik was unimpressed."Now you look like living snot with an ego."

The swelling chorus around Kosk died, and the holy light was snuffed as he scowled."You look like a dinko.Aren't dinko's bloodsucking?"

"No, that's sentient boogers," Neevik replied cheerfully.

***

The Trio walked into the Temple cafeteria, laughing and joking all the way.

A pale Twi-Lek female leaped up from the empty table that she'd been sitting at, waving at them.Kosk waved back, an unusual smile cursing his features.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow."Who's that?"

Kosk turned to him, regaining his natural scowl."That's Son'jai."

"Ah.I see."

***

"And he actually _sat_ on it.Dumb shit fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book."Neevik finished his tale of daring that involved Master Ookah and a thumbtack.

Kosk rolled his eyes."Smooth move.Did he know it was you?"

"Of course not.I'm too good for that kind of bull."

"Of course you are," Kosk told him reassuringly, and then coughed into his hand.The cough sounded remarkably like "ego!"

"Coulda sworn that you were the one with the ego five minutes ago."

"That was a righteous ego."

"No such thing as a righteous ego, motherfucker."

"Don't you start with me, Rodian…"

Obi-Wan leaned over to Son'Jai, holding out his hand and smiling."Hi.I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Son'Jai's face immediately burst into a delighted grin, as though she'd just gone for a joyride in a speeder."I'm Son'Jai Malika._Very_ nice to meet you!"She accepted his outstretched hand, still beaming her honestly happy smile.

Her cheeriness was infectious.Obi-Wan felt a real smile start to creep over the corners of his mouth.Son'Jai Malika was very difficult to not like.

***

"By the gods!"The man threw his arms into the air."What does it take to get some action around this fucking place!"The multiple women surrounding the seated man cooed and caressed his arms, chest, legs, and… elsewhere.

The creature that was kneeling before the man inclined its head.Its gender and race was indeterminable through the thick cloak that the thing wore.The shadows made it difficult to impossible to see the being's features as well.It spoke."The object only came into a possible capture yesterday, sir.I will be moving as soon as possible."

The man leaned back, apparently mollified."Yes… You do that."

The creature deepened it's bow slightly before straightening and striding out of the darkened chamber.

The seated man leaned foreword, out of the shadows, to reveal the face of Mallor Kinatai.He balanced his chin on his hands, placing his elbows on his knees."My tolerance of that man will be my falling," he muttered to himself.The women crooned and massaged the tense muscles of his back until he leaned backwards, staring at the nude, well-endowed women around him.A rather nasty smile formed on his face, and darkness dominated.

***

Son'Jai's fingers danced over the strings of the wooden guitar.Her extreme talent echoed in the commons hall.Deep, thrumming notes kept the time, accompanied by the tapping of her foot on the floor, and mingled with notes higher up on the scale that ran through the air like silk (AU: Just so you know, the song that she's playing is "Sunburst", by Andrew York).

She completed her song with a shimmering chord, and Obi-Wan, Kosk, and Neevik whooped and clapped.Son'Jai blushed furiously, casting her gaze to the floor.

Obi-Wan smiled in amazement."Son'Jai, that was incredible."

She blushed further and murmured a "thank you".

Their claps were interrupted as a siren wailed through the grassy indoor field.Son'Jai almost dropped her guitar in surprise.

Obi-Wan's smile vanished."Those are warning klaxons."He closed his eyes momentarily."Somebody's breached Temple security!"As soon as he voiced this, a group of men burst into the artificial park, armed with blasters and glop grenades.They stopped for a moment, slightly stunned at the sight of foliage inside a building, much less on Corascaunt, but raised their weapons upon glimpsing the Jedi pupils.

Kosk gave them a withering look."Oh, honestly."He raised his hands into the air, and the blasters rose with his gesture.

Obi-Wan gave him a sidelong look."You've been working on that."

Kosk merely snickered.

The leader of the band had a long scar across his cheek; it wrinkled as he scowled.Scar-cheek yanked a glop grenade from his belt and heaved it at Son'Jai.Surprisingly, she wore an expression similar to Kosk's as she telekinetically raised the grenade away from herself; devilish."Honestly," she echoed.

Master Ookah ran into the room.He breathed heavily, leaning onto his knees.His belly flopped as he gasped.The unarmed terrorists looked at him, halfway between disgusted and elated."Ookah.'Bout time."

Ookah raised his hand, about to say something, but shook his head and put the hand back on his knee, still panting.

The three students looked on with wonder.

Neevik stepped foreword cautiously."Master Ookah?Do you need any help?"

Something flashed in Ookah's eyes.He straightened."No.I need _no_ help."

The glop grenade finally exploded, interrupting the ringing silence.Son'Jai broke her defensive stance to shield her sensitive lekku from debris.

Ookah took the opening.He pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.The blade bubbled out from the hilt, a dead, pale yellow.He snatched Son'Jai's left lek, which caused her to cry out in pain.Wrapping his arm around her neck, he held his lightsaber close to her neck."Stalemate now, eh?"

Neevik, Obi-Wan, and Kosk marched down a dark corridor behind Ookah and his cronies.Kosk looked like a can of pop that somebody had just dropped down the stairs.

Ookah chuckled, addressing Son'Jai, who he still held."Now, my dear… I don't believe that I've seen you here at the Temple before.Care to enlighten me?"

Son'Jai's lekku twitched, but she didn't answer.

Ookah's face twisted into a sadistic smile."I'll know you well enough before the day is out."He rubbed her cheek in a grotesque caress.Son'Jai shuddered.

Kosk leapt foreword, restrained by the three men."If you lay your smutty fingers on Son'Jai, I'll make you _eat_ them," he growled.

Ookah looked him over, smirking.He imitated Yoda's odd way of speech, mockingly."Much anger I sense in you…" He leaned close to Kosk, hissing his words."You will be the first to turn."

Kosk stumbled back, horrified.

Neevik dropped his hand onto the Trandoshan's shoulder, not bothering to grimace at the texture of his skin.The dazed Kosk didn't refuse the bit of comfort.

Obi-Wan shot a puzzled look at Ookah.Ookah intercepted it and sent it back."What vexes you, Kenobi?"He inquired casually.

"If you were a Darksider, the Council would have sensed it."

Ookah chuckled."Kenobi.I would expect you, of all people, to know that there are more than two sides to walk."

Obi-Wan's mouth was suddenly dry, and he stumbled."You don't… You're not working for…"

The Jedi-thing smiled."Mallor Kinatai.He'll be… glad… that you remember him."


	2. Realizations

Thanks to everyone who wrote a review.You guys simply rock!^_^

(-.-)Look!It's Yoda!

Discord: ::mocks Kosk for no apparent reason::

Kosk: ::sulks::

Discord:For all the Star Wars authors out there who have Napster (Woo hoo!Goooo Naspter!), you should all download the techno remixes of the Star Wars songs.Listening to them while you're writing really gets you in the mood.

The Jedi-thing smiled."Mallor Kinatai.He'll be… glad… that you remember him."

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that his lungs were screaming at him, and that he hadn't drawn a breath since he had stumbled.He broke past the barrier in his throat to gasp weakly."He had the… He had the gall, the _nerve_ to come back here?"Obi-Wan realized that his voice's pitch was rising almost to the point of embarrassment, but it was a background observation.

Ookah glanced back at him, noticing the youth's panic.He chewed on the inside of his cheek angrily, drawing a droplet of blood from it.He swallowed it, rolling his copper-flavored tongue around his mouth."Yes.And he specifically asked for you, creature.Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to get to you?"Ookah breathed heavily for a moment, before asserting his Jedi training to calm himself."No matter.I have you now."He held up his hand, and the entire little party halted in front of a door.He grinned devilishly."And here we are."

Neevik played with the short chain that connected his handcuffs.He closed his eyes under the façade of stretching.He sent out a tendril of the Force, tracing along the lock of the handcuffs.It would be easy to unlock.

Now, to keep an eye on more important things…

He glanced uneasily at Kinatai, who currently had Kenobi in a headlock and was whispering in his ear.

Obi-Wan thrashed in the hold, but to no avail.There was no effect on Mallor's thick arm.The Shadow Jedi hissed roughly into the Human's ear."Do you know why Qui-Gon isn't here?Do you _know_?"

Obi-Wan halted his struggles, for no other reason besides the fact that he was tired.Exhausted, even.

Satisfied that his query was making things much easier, Mallor relaxed his hold slightly, but repeated his question."You poor soul, you don't even know why."His lips curled into a feral smile that Obi-Wan couldn't see."He doesn't care about you.He wasn't there because he didn't _want_ to be there.He thinks you're a slimy little bottom-crawler, and that you belong out on the streets of Coruscaunt.And I mean the _bottom_ streets, under the cloud cover."

Obi-Wan yanked on the arm encircling his neck, to no avail.

Mallor tightened his hold again."He only took you as his apprentice because he already made that mental connection.It'll always be there, and now he's cursing himself for making it!He didn't want an apprentice.Not after what happened to his… friend."

Through his anger and confusion, the young Jedi's curiosity was piqued."Who?What friend?What happened?"

Mallor chuckled quietly."Suddenly we're all questions."

Obi-Wan licked his dry lips nervously, pondering the repercussions of what he was about to do.He decided that the risk was worth it."If you tell me… I won't try to get out."

Mallor out-right laughed at that."Oh, you're not going anywhere.But I'll humor you and let you go.I'll even terminate that promise you just made me.Feel free to _try_ to escape any time you please."With this mocking statement, he released Kenobi, who stumbled back, holding a hand to his aching neck.

Mallor sat back in the same 'polite conversation' position that he'd been in the last time that he'd abducted Obi-Wan.He glanced at Neevik, Kosk, and Son'Jai, who were still huddled in the corner, and smiled snidely."Looks like they get the story for free."

The Shadow Jedi steepled his fingers, looking pensive."Where to start, where to start…" He was silent for a moment, before continuing.

"Quite a while ago, Qui-Gon Jinn was naught but an apprentice, but he was the apprentice to Yoda.Thus, I'm surprised that anybody wonders why his skills are so fantastic.However, Qui-Gon was quite the, ah, stick in the mud.He was silent, somber, and serious.This made it all the more surprising when he and Tanii Lamkorl became such good friends.

"Tanii was the opposite of Qui-Gon in every way.He was pretty much the class clown, who did whatever he pleased.He was rather short, which allowed him to fit into small places, and he kept his hair dyed in a variety of colors."

Obi-Wan surreptitiously examined Mallor's bald head.

"Even through all of his clowning, Tanii was a stellar student, excelling at all of his studies.Except for one subject, on education of the Dark Side."

Mallor noted Obi-Wan's look of confusion."Don't take that class anymore, eh?I'd expect no less from the Jedi hypocrites."He heaved a sigh, seeming genuinely displeased, and continued.

"He didn't understand the class because he didn't understand that there could only be two sides of the Force.In fact, he went so far as to lecture the teacher on his own beliefs; that the Force was not like a coin, with two surfaces and little purchase in-between, but more like one huge entity.It was the _user_ who decided if they walked the Light or the Dark.

"Of course, after he voiced this opinion to the teachers and many of his friends, he found himself being shipped off to the Agri-Corps.Qui-Gon was helpless to stop him.Tanii refused to be skimmed over quite so easily… He returned to the Temple, where he sought out Qui-Gon.However… Qui-Gon could see the Darkness beginning to seep into his best friend's soul, and refused the offer to leave.

"This refusal didn't do anything to calm Tanii.In fact, he returned two years later and set what looked incredibly like a bomb in the main air ducts.However, upon defusing it, the Masters found that they had been deceived.The 'bomb' was nothing more than a smoke bomb, which would have merely spewed out colored smoke and nothing more.It would have done no damage to the ducts.

"Even through this, the Jedi ordered that Tanii never be allowed back at the Temple, and he was permanently banned, visits to his friends notwithstanding.

"So… To settle the score, Tanii returned ten years later and abducted Qui-Gon's future apprentice…"

~*:~*:~*:

Sorry, not much, I know.I'll do some mo re when I'm not downloading "Star Wars: Duel of the Fates [Techno Remix]".Bwahahaha.

Seriously, more coming very soon.I'm experiencing the deterioration of my writers' block, and am currently breeding plot bunnies.


	3. Alliances

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of this, really, except for the characters that haven't appeared before.They go to George Lucas, and I commend him for unbelievable creativity!We love you!J

Thanks to Ginger Ninja for the review.I'll bother you if you bother me!^_^;;

Cuss words in this one.Surprise, _surprise_.

"So, to settle the score, Tanii returned ten years later and abducted Qui-Gon's future apprentice…"

Mallor sat back and stared at Obi-Wan, an unreadable expression on his face.The discomfort and surprise in the air was so thick that the young Jedi could have gathered some into his hands.

"Well!"The silence was interrupted by Kosk, who stood up.A mocking 'wholesome-smile' look was on his face, and he would have clapped his hands together, had they not been cuffed."That was… _entrancing_, to be sure.I was enthralled.But what I want to know now is, when do we get to kick your butt severely?Because, I mean, that's what I thought this whole party was for."He sneered, but his mind was working frantically and hoping that his plan would work.Son'Jai tugged at his sleeve, trying to get him to sit down.He sent her an insinuating glance, and her eyes widened with understanding.

Mallor stood, shaking slightly with his rage."The only butt that will be kicked will be yours, and I promise that I'll be sure to cave it in," he hissed, stalking to where Kosk was standing defiantly.

As soon as he came within a legs-reach, Kosk lashed out with his taloned foot, kicking Mallor's crotch with all the force he could muster.His eyes bulged, and he made a tiny squawking sound before he clutched his injured area and fell to the floor.

At the same time, Son'Jai trailed the Force completely through the lock, destroying the lock of her handcuffs to free herself.She stood and rapidly did the same for Neevik and Kosk.Neevik bent to give Mallor a cursory examination."Jesus, you kicked his balls all the way up to his throat."

Kosk shrugged."Bummer.I was trying to kick them into orbit above Kessel."

Son'Jai extended her hand to Obi-Wan to help him up, but he remained in his daze.She sighed, not wanting to be impatient or insensitive, but they _had_ to get out of there."Obi-Wan, come on!"

He looked up to her, his mind still reeling and his jaw slack.

Mallor squinched his eyes up, shaking his head to clear it.Across the room, the Brat Troupe was mobilizing, and Obi-Wan was standing shakily.Mallor copied his movements, wincing slightly as he straightened.He called out to the stunned Jedi."Obi-Wan… Doesn't the Shadow Side sound better?You're not Dark, but you can feel anger without disregarding it completely.Much anger I sense in you…"He frowned, and spoke again.This time, he let the Force carry his words into Kenobi's mind."The Shadows are better for hiding…"He gestured, a minute fluttering of his fingers that nevertheless attracted Obi-Wan's attention, enhancing the Force-trance that he was in."You _will_ walk over to me, now."

Son'Jai yanked on Obi-Wan's tunic, but his eyes had glazed over, and his expression was that of one who was being controlled.Every other second, the muscles in his face would tighten, showing that the youth was fighting it, but Mallor's superior control of the Force saw him through.He walked unsteadily to where Kinatai was standing.

Kosk grimaced."Fuck.He's blotto."

Mallor licked his lips, baring his teeth in a grin and exhaling through his teeth.He turned and walked out of the room, going through the door opposite to the one that Kosk, Neevik, and Son'Jai were congregating around.Obi-Wan lurched, his feet planted on the floor.

_I won't do it, I won't do it, I won't do it, I **won't **do it…_

Mallor turned, again letting the Force flow around his words."Oh, come on.You might as well.Jinn won't be coming to get you this time."

Obi-Wan threw one desperate glance to his friends before the older Force-user threw everything he had at him, and Obi-Wan trailed Mallor reluctantly out the door.His jaw was working as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::}|||||||O||||||o||||||||||](Lookie!It's a lightsaber!::is having way too much fun:: )

"He's under mind control.That, that…_ Made_ him go to his ship!He's gonna leave!"Kosk wasn't his usual self.His body was shaking slightly and there was a heavy note of panic in his voice.

"Initiate Kosk, control your panic, you will.Nowhere will it get you."Despite the seemingly harsh words, Yoda spoke them with a softness that would be surprising under any other circumstance.

Qui-Gon stepped foreword, his body tense with something approaching anguish."On the contrary, Master Yoda.It will get us moving."

Mace Windu almost smiled._Only Qui-Gon could have the guts to disagree with Yoda…But we grew up in the same place._He cleared his throat and spoke aloud."I agree with Master Jinn on this issue.We must move as quickly as possible to recover Apprentice Kenobi and Kinatai."

"I concur with Master Windu.However," Eeth Koth continued, his tone carefully controlled, "there are two things that you need to know before you continue, Qui-Gon…"

Qui-Gon looked at him, puzzled.

Eeth Koth glanced at Yoda, and, at his small nod, continued."There is a traitor among us, and it is one of the Masters.We have narrowed it down to twenty, and will be putting them through psychological evaluations to determine the turncoat.Tahl will be assisting in the investigation."He trailed off, reluctant to divulge the next "thing" that needed to be told.

Adi Gallia picked up gently."The person who abducted Obi-Wan is Tanii Lamkorl."

Qui-Gon stared at her for a moment, before slowly starting to shake his head."No… No.He said his name was Mallor Kinatai; Tanii is living on Sullust or… Or Hoth, or something…"

Master Gallia leaned foreword in her chair."Rearrange the letters of Mallor Kinatai."

Dread dawned on Qui-Gon's face.

Neevik, Kosk, and Son'Jai almost ran down the corridor to keep up with Qui-Gon Jinn, who was walking so fast he was almost sprinting.

Neevik panted; running was never his strong suit."But… We need to come along… We know what he… wants!"

Qui-Gon didn't even look at him."You're staying here."

Kosk squinted at the tall Master."You won't be able to do it yourself!"He cut himself off and clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he'd just chastised a Master.

Jinn didn't seem to take notice."Doesn't matter.You stay _here_."He stopped moving, and the entire group stopped.Qui-Gon turned to face them."I can understand your point of view, and much as I would like to have you along, I'm afraid that I can't have it.There's too much danger involved; it's a big mission, especially for initiates."

Son'Jai faced him, her voice soft and pleading."Please, Master Qui-Gon."She widened her eyes a little for effect, dropping her lower lip in a beseeching pout.

Qui-Gon lowered his gaze to the floor, debating internally.After a moment, he raised his head and nodded."Fine.You can come along.But if you get yourselves killed, I'll _kill_ you."With a grin, he restarted his sprint.

The group looked at each other incredulously before following Qui-Gon Jinn.

Spring break rocks, ne?I'll have more up soon… I've already started the next chapter.I actually know where the plot's going.It's so reassuring.^_^;; 

If you want something very good to listen to while you're working, head for Skindive.This band is from Dublin, but it's English, and simply incredible.Tranquillizer and Swallow are both excellent tracks.They hit stores April 3, but I'm still downloading.^_^


	4. The Dawn

Petals- Conclusion

Sorry I took so long…Homework calls.

If anybody knows how to get a key on a keyboard unstuck, email me.^_^

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to some guy… Luke… Lucas?Anyway, don't sue me.All you'll get is a notebook full of bad fanfiction.

Swearing, again.Naturally.^_^

Mallor punched buttons angrily, slamming his hand into the dashboard when a formerly green light blinked red.He sat down on the pilot's chair, fuming.

"You're out of fuel.You don't have enough to leave Corusaunt," Obi-Wan observed, bound to the co-pilots seat.

Mallor wheeled about and backhanded him."I fucking know that.We'll stop at a goddamn fuel station if that's fucking okay with you?"He finished screaming and turned back to the controls.

Obi-Wan's head had whacked the corner of the chair when Mallor struck him.His lip had split and started bleeding.He breathed heavily, seeing flashing dots in front of his eyes and his vision spinning.

Mallor had placed his hands on the console, shaking slightly in his anger.He took a breath, coming to some inner decision, and turned.He kept his face carefully expressionless as he mopped Kenobi's mouth and chin, cleaning it of blood.

Obi-Wan looked at Mallor dazedly.

Kinatai spoke quietly as he finished the Jedi's face and moved on to the gash on the back of his head."I shouldn't have done that to you."

There was a very pregnant pause.

The door clattering open broke the silence, revealing Ookah behind it."Kinatai!" He bellowed, making the occupants of the ship wince."You were about to leave without me, weren't you?"He stopped to breathe, fists curling and uncurling beside him."Weren't you?"

Mallor had stilled in his actions."Ookah, you have outlived your usefulness to me."He stood, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it.The blade boiled out of the hilt, flashing in several different colors before settling into a white and colorless blade."You are not a Shadow.You've defected completely, lost all control of your emotions.Now," he snarled, "you die."He leaped at the fat Force-user.

Moving with a speed that defied his age and girth, Ookah whipped out is lightsaber and activated it, pointing it at the leaping Kinatai.

The Shadow landed heavily on the blade.It slid through his stomach, exiting through his back.The blade shimmered, pulsing yellow, before Ookah de-ignited it.Mallor slumped to the ground languidly, his breath exiting his mouth in a whoosh.

Qui-Gon suddenly halted, feeling a wave of nausea through the Force.

Obi-Wan's friends stopped also, looking on with worry as the Master's knee almost buckled, but then stiffened.Qui-Gon shook his head, looking vaguely dazed, before glancing around to steady himself.He pointed."The docking bay is this way."

They continued on their mission.

Ookah threw Obi-Wan's bounds across the chamber, pointing to the motionless Mallor/Tanii."Move him out of here."

Obi-Wan stood straight, not moving.After a moment, he shook his head in a very definite "no".

Ookah's eyes bulged, and he slammed his fist into Obi-Wan's stomach.The boy buckled, slumping to the floor, but the cruel master snatched his collar to hold him up as he punched him, over and over in his torso.Finally, he let him go.Obi-Wan fell, coughing frantically.Blood tinged his lips.He moved his eyes slowly, meeting Mallor's gaze.

Mallor was still alive!

Their stare was broken by Ookah kicking and rolling the wounded Shadow out of the ship.Qui-Gon, arriving at the docking port, saw Mallor slump to the ground, and Ookah hurrying back inside the ship.

The group sprinted towards the ship, Qui-Gon igniting his lightsaber.The doors were closing swiftly, but Kosk dived at them, wedging a pencil between them before they could snap shut.

They stared at him

He shrugged.

Qui-Gon flashed a grin at him before starting to slice at the doors with his lightsaber.It was tough work, but the doors finally fell away.

Ookah stood waiting for him, his lightsaber at the ready.He snarled and engaged Jinn in battle.

Son'Jai tugged at Obi-Wan."Stand up… Please, oh gods, stand up."She followed his stare, watching the two masters fight.

Obi-Wan was close to hyperventilating.It was exactly like his dream.Isolated, he gaped at the battle.Green petals crackled against yellow, throwing sparks everywhere, lighting up every corner of the cabin.He struggled to his feet.Somewhere, he heard a feminine voice say, "Oh, thank the gods."

It was answered by a grating voice."Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"

A thin, reedy voice."He looks like he's dead."

The distinct sound of something hitting a head."Don't even say that, Rodian."

"Jesus!Just an off-hand comment.Don't need to bash my head in about it."

Obi-Wan would have laughed aloud if the situation hadn't been so grave.

And grave it was.Qui-Gon was hard-put to keep up with the Dark Master.The attacks were unpredictably wild.He countered an attack on his neck, leaped over the blade that was headed for his shins, glancing at Obi-Wan to see if he was all right.

Ookah saw the opening and took it with a feral smile, plunging his lightsaber deep into the Jedi Master's shoulder.Qui-Gon cried out, dropping his lightsaber and grabbing his upper arm.His shoulder was too painful to touch.

Obi-Wan set his mouth into a thin line, reaching his hand and mind out to his Master's lightsaber.It flew to his hand, humming with anticipation.

Ookah turned to gawk at him before his face became composed.He chuckled, brandishing his own lightsaber casually."You want to fight me, boy?"He lunged at Obi-Wan, falling back as the teenager flinched.He laughed."Ha.You're not even out of training yet."With that, he jabbed his lightsaber at Obi-Wan's heart, lightning-fast.

Obi-Wan saw it in slow motion.He swung Qui-Gon's lightsaber down and to the right, hooking Ookah's saber and twisting it out of his hands deftly.It clattered across the floor.

Neevik placed his foot over it, stopping its flight.He reached down, plucking it from under his foot, and toyed with it."You're sunk now, Ookah."He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder to the window.Through it, Mace Windu could be seen approaching the ship, accompanied by Eeth Koth and Adi Gallia.

"You might be good enough to take down one Jedi Master, but three is way out of your league."Kosk folded his arms smugly.

The doors hissed open, and the Masters rushed in, subduing Ookah quickly.They wrapped restraints around his wrists, preparing to remove him.He resisted, staring wildly at the dazed Obi-Wan."I know you, boy!I _know_ you!"He leaned closer, his eyes flashing insanely."You will die alone, struck down by the one you trusted the most!You will loose the boy!You will loose him, and he will kill you!He'll _kill_ you!!"Mace, having enough of Ookah's raving, stuck a needle in the obese master's arm, injecting him.Ookah trembled, finally collapsing.Adi Gallia and Eeth Koth ministered to Qui-Gon, preparing him to go to the healers.

Obi-Wan surveyed it all.He breathed, seeing everything so slowly, serenely…

His knees weakened, and he passed out.

Poke.

"Mmph… Leemelone."

A pause.Giggle.Poke.

Brain.Throw hand up.Now.

Success.A yelp, then a whack upside the head.

"Whatthe…" Obi-Wan flailed, tangling himself in bedsheets before he fell right out of bed."Awoohhh…"

Son'Jai outright laughed, offering a hand to him.He accepted it, smiling.Looking around, he saw he was in the healer's ward with Son'Jai, Kosk, and Neevik standing around him.His smile faded."How's Qui-Gon?"

The three burst into chuckles.

"I want _out_ of this bed!" Qui-Gon roared, throwing the bedpan across the room.It clattered against the door, which opened slightly after it made impact.Obi-Wan's head poked in."Bad time?"

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh, happy to take an intermission from "Healers vs. Jedi"."Not a bad time.Actually, a very, very good time."

Obi-Wan grinned."How're you?"

Qui-Gon flexed his shoulder."Bedridden, and on the mend." _Thank the gods,_ he added mentally.

Obi-Wan's smile broadened, and Qui-Gon wondered briefly if he had heard the thought.The younger of the two changed the subject."What about Mall… Tanii?"

Qui-Gon grew somber."He's resting in a bacta tank, and he'll pull through… Yoda said that they'd re-evaluate him when he's conscious… They might allow him to stay at the Temple, in contrition to how they kicked him out," he added carefully.

Obi-Wan's expression didn't change."I'll have to speak with him when he's awake."

Qui-Gon waved a hand, dismissing the subject."You fought well.I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan smirked."I'm just a chip off the _old_ block," he said mischievously.

Qui-Gon smiled back to him."Or a petal from the same flower."


End file.
